the fellowship united again
by brambleshadow21
Summary: What will happen when the ring was recreated? And Sauron is stronger than ever. Will Frodo baggins and his hobit friends be able to live another quest or fall under the weight of the new Mordor...
1. Chapter 1

_When life in the Shire was just about to change for Sam, Pippin, and Marry with Frodo leaving. The impossible happens; the ring is remade by a mastermind that was behind the shadows of their first quest. Will Frodo, Sam, Pippin, and Marry be able to live through another quest? And how will they get the ring? As the mastermind creates a new Mordor and a new Sauron, the quest will become more and more difficult for Frodo. Who knows what lies beyond the shire? Now that the middle earth has changed so much._

_I don't own lord of the rings, it doesn't belong to meee!_

_Frodo woke in the soft wooden crafted bed in rivendale with his uncle Bilbo._

_He looked around hoping to see the morning sun that often made rivendale so beautiful, but from what he could see there was nothing but darkness._

"_Bilbo what is happening" Frodo looked at him uncle; who was by the window looking at the black sun._

_Gandalf rushed in; almost plowing over Frodo "Sauron is back" he hissed the words._

_Frodo whipped around "what? How can this be? I destroyed him!" _

_Bilbo looked back at Frodo then at Gandalf. He coughed and watched as elf's flowed into the room. One picked him up and carried him to a small room._

"_Were are they taking him!" Frodo cried, looking at Gandalf._

_Gandalf looked at Frodo "I'm sorry but he must be taken to the elf's serves now"_

_Frodo looked at Gandalf "if the ring has been remade then Sauron could attack the Shire. Pippin, Marry, and Sam are still in the Shire! Sam has kids!" Frodo glanced at the ground "we must go to them, Sam's the only one who can come with me to destroy it again….:_


	2. Chapter 2

_Frodo looked at Gandalf "we must get to the Shire!" he said, frantic. "We have to warn them, all of them". Frodo jumped past Gandalf and down the stairs. He ran out of the temple and looked for his horse._

_Gandalf ran after him "Frodo we have no time to go to the Shire, we must get Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli. We must reform the fellowship."_

_Frodo looked back "Sam, Pippin, and Marry are part of the fellowship" he pulled his harry feet over the horses back and picked up the rains "and I will not leave them to be destroyed". He kicked his feet and the horse started into a run._

_Gandalf sighed and found his horse. He quickly got on her and started her into a run. He soon caught up to Frodo "are you sure you want to endure another quest?" he asked, his eyes filled with regret and sorrow._

_Frodo nodded "I have fought for my people once and I will do it again" he looked ahead "I will die to save what I nave left."_

_Gandalf nodded "I believe you can do it again." He smiled, looking ahead._

_Frodo smiled for the first time in a long time "thank you Gandalf" he kicked his feet and his horse started into a faster run._

_Gandalf held his hat and tapped his horse. She matched Frodo's horse's speed._

_Frodo and Gandalf traveled for a day and finally reached the Shire. They both got off their horses and looked around._

_Gandalf looked at Frodo "you go get Marry and Pippin, I need to have a word with Samwish" he walked past the small underground round huts till he found Sam's. He knocked on the door with his staff._

_A small girl opened the door and looked at the huge old wizard. "Daddy, there is an old man at the door" she narrowed her eyes at the wizard._

_Sam came to the door "G-Gandalf?" he asked "honey go see mother" he put his hand on his child back and gently nudged her to go." Gandalf is it really you, is Frodo here?" he looked wide eyed at him old friend._

_Gandalf sighed "Frodo is here, getting Marry and Pippin right now….but we are here to warn you, not to visit" he looked Sam in the eyes "Sauron has been remade, the ring has been remade…"_

_Sam gasped "w-what how can this be?" he looked back at his family "we must move them to safety" he looked at Gandalf "can they stay in Rivendale?" he asked._

_Gandalf shook his head "Rivendale has already been targeted, but we can take them to Gondor" he looked back "Sam we ask that you come and help us save middle earth, once again" he looked at his family "it will be asking a lot but, you are Frodo's protector, the fellowship must reunite."_

_Frodo shared tearful hugs with his grate friends. Then came the hard part, he must tell them about Sauron and how the ring has come to be danger again. Once he explained everything and they had not even though before agreeing to coming. He led them to Gandalf._

_Marry smiled when he saw Gandalf "Gandalf!" he laughed running over and giving him a huge hobbit hug. Pippin right behind him._

_Gandalf laughed his old wizard laugh and hugged the hobbits._

_Sam smiled when he saw Frodo "Frodo!" he ran over and hugged him. A tear fell from his face "Frodo I-I missed you." He pulled away "you haven't changed a bit" he laughed._

_Frodo smiled "it's good to see you" Frodo laughed._

_Pippin smiled "who's up for a drink!" he laughed._


End file.
